Core C is essential component of the Gene Action Program Project which has always placed a high priority on analysis of aging effects on animal model systems. This tradition continues with a restructured emphasis oriented toward transgenic mice which overexpress genes which may influence the accumulative and composite effects of oxidative injury to nuclear and mitochondrial DNA. Core C will accomplish two major goals which will support each of the primary projects. The first goal is to provide transgenic and control mice which are maintained in a rigorous manner necessary to limit the influence of complicating factors such as intercurrent disease and nutrition on the aging process. This is supported by the first specific aim which is to provide breeding management and husbandry conditions necessary for the propagation of healthy and well- defined transgenic and control animals required by the projects and cores. The second goal is to provide an in-life and post-mortem analysis of transgenic and control mice throughout their natural lifespans. The second and third specific aims support this goal by (Aim 2) assessing the neurobehavioral influences of aging in transgenic and control mice during their natural lifespan, and (Aim 3) by establishing a reproductive and life table analysis and assessing the pathologic consequence of aging in transgenic and control mice during their natural lifespan. Accomplishment of these goals will permit associations to be developed between experimental observations made within individual projects and their ultimate expression in a integrated whole animal system.